Hogwarts, Pokemon Style
by Padmus-Orion-Black
Summary: Ok, i was inspired by "Harry Potter and Pokemon at Hogwarts" by icon777 to write this, will be very different from his/hers, it is my first story, reviews are welcomed, Will be either Harry/Ginny or Harry/Luna. Rated M for Action and Future Chapters AU
1. Arrive at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and Pokemon belongs Game Freak, Nintendo, and much more

Pokemon at Hogwarts

Harry Had just been sorted into Gryiffindor, the sorting soon ended. Dumbledore got up to make a message.

"Last Spring a bunch of strange creatures started appearing in swarms." He Started. " They Are called Pokemon, And we have decided that you should all the have right to make friends with these Pokemon, There is as special room in this castle that can store your extra pokemon, Items, and even heal your pokemon. Tomorrow you can go out and catch your first pokemon, First years go first, 8 teachers will be what we like to call Gym Leaders, The Heads of House will be what we call Elite 4, and the first person to beat them get to challenge the Champion, which will be me. Now go rest, for tomorrow, the rest of your life starts"

(AN: this is my first story, and my plot bunny is a little Bugger, so if you are following this, it might be a while before an update)


	2. Harry and Ron Catch Pokemon

The Next morning Harry awoke to find a PokeDex and A belt with Pokeballs on his bedside table.

He went down to the Great Hall, and waited till others started piling in.

About an hour after he got there and ate breakfast, Dumbledore got up and told the first years that they could go and catch their first Pokemon.

The rush out of the Great Hall was amazing, Harry and Ron walked around a little until Ron saw an odd orange Pokemon near the water. He pulled out his PokeDex….

Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon: It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.

"I'm going to catch it!" Ron exclaimed! "Hey Buizel over here! GO POKEBALL!"

The Pokeballs shook 3 times and then Suddenly Stopped, Ron Went over to pick it up.

"Yay, I got a Buizel!, Harry, I am going to go get to know Buizel!" Ron yelled going closer to the water.

Harry continued to walk closer to the Forest when he saw Malfoy Catch an Odd looking Snake Pokemon. Seeing as he didn't have a Pokemon yet, he walked away from Malfoy as fast as he could. As he kept going into the Grounds between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade he saw a White Pokemon With Claws

Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks. Its Kind have feuded with Seviper for Many Generations

Harry approached the Zangoose at his average pace, when all of a sudden Zangoose turned its face toward Harry. Harry froze in his place. Zangoose moved closer to Harry, Sniffing him. It all of a sudden nudges up to him.

"Would you like to be my first Pokemon?" Harry Asks. Zangoose nods his head.

"GO POKEBALL!" Harry Yells it shakes three times and stops

"Yes! I caught Zangoose" Harry yells loudly into the Sky

(AN: This took a little while because my plot bunny is a mean $$, I need your opinion though, Should this be a Harry/Ginny, Harry/Luna, Harry/Hermione, Harry/OtherFemale, or Harry/Multi, Please Review and let me know your opinion)


	3. Nicknames, and First Battle!

Chapter 3

"Come on out Zangoose!" Harry Says as the ball opens and a light pops out forming Zangoose.

"Goose Zan!" Zangoose calls out

Harry Points his PokeDex at Zangoose and asks for his Move Set

ZANGOOSE MOVE SET

Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw

"Wow that looks like a good move Set!" Harry proclaimed." Should we go and try to catch some other Pokemon?" Zangoose nodded.

"But first lets go find Ron." Harry told Zangoose

About 15 minutes later Harry found Ron near the Lake training his Buizel.

"Hey Harry, it turns out you can nickname pokemon! I renamed Buizel Tails!" Ron says.

"Awesome Ron, want to see what I caught?" Harry Asks.

"Sure Harry! Lets see it!" Ron tells him.

"GO ZANGOOSE!" Harry Yells.

"Awesome Pokemon Harry, What did you Nickname it?" Ron Asks

"Im not Sure." Harry tells Ron, then Turns to Zangoose. "What do you think of Godric?" Shakes Head.

"How about Spike?" Zangoose Nods his head!

"Ok, Now you are Spike! Hey Ron, want to battle?" Harry asks.

"Sure! GO Buizel!" Ron Calls out

"Go get him Spike!! Harry Calls out

"Buizel use Aqua Jet! Ron tells him

"Spike use Quick Attack and Follow up with a Shadow Claw!"

The following combo caused Buizel to Fly back.

"Buizel! Use Water Pulse!"

"Spike, use Thunderbolt to Finish it off!!

The Thunderbolt hits, and Knock Out Buizel.

"Quick Ron, we need to get to the Room!"

"Yeah, Lets go!"

(AN: This is a really Short Chapter, i hope to have Chapter 4 up in less then two days)


	4. Chapter 4 NOT CANCELED!

Authors Note

This story is on Temporary Hiatus Until I can get less busy, life is just kicking my A$$ right now.

Im sorry for any inconvinence, Hope you will still read it when I do get it Published. Any suggestions on What Pokemon other people should catch, I already know Harry Is going to Get a Dratini, any others?


End file.
